What's Under Your Hat?
by Russiawolf
Summary: Ludwig comes home after a long day at work, to find his curious little lover wearing a hat. What's under it?


This is for a friends birthday, enjoy!

GERMANYXITALY

~Fluffy~

Ludwig walked back home from the office, it had been forever since he had been home. Lately he had to stay over at the office because of the work he had to do. Finally he had finished and was able to go home. Arriving at his front door, he braced himself for a storm of hugs and kisses by his spazy boyfriend Feliciano. They had been dating for some time, and Ludwig finally agreed to let Feliciano live with him. It had been hectic for the past few months living with the Italian. But there was always a meal on the table and the house seemed brighter with the two when they were together. Ludwig loved Feliciano, but still wasn't ready to take it to the next level; only in fear that he would scare his boyfriend off and they'd break up. Opening the door slowly Ludwig stepped inside and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Bracing himself he called out to Feliciano and waited for a long expected hug.

"Feli~! Are you here? I'm home and will be staying for the weekend, so I hope you've got plenty of food ready. I'm starved!" Still no happy Italian leaped at him. Walking down the hall Ludwig went into the kitchen and looked around. Nope. 'Where could he have gone? Maybe he's sleeping... It is nine and he does fall asleep really early.' Confused Ludwig rubbed the back of his head and walked upstairs to his room. Opening the door he was pummeled to the ground in a flurry of kisses. Looking to his attacker Ludwig smiled and then became very confused. Why was Feliciano wearing a hat? Feliciano placed kisses everywhere skin was showing on Ludwig's face. Finishing off by smashing his lips to Ludwig's, Feliciano could hardly keep still as Ludwig squeezed him closely. "I'll take it you missed me?" Panting Ludwig smiled at his squirming boyfriend. As Feliciano nodded rapidly he pulled the unusual bucket hat further down on his head. "Luddy~! Ti amo, I missed you, ti amo, let's go eat! I'm sorry I didn't make dinner but I didn't know you were coming! I'm so happy you're back, ti amo!" Leaping off Ludwig before he could ask why he was wearing the hat, Feliciano bolted down the stairs and darted into the kitchen. Humming happily the Italian began to make pasta and bratwurst. Coming quietly up behind him Ludwig slipped his arms around Feliciano. "I missed you Feli... don't let me be gone for so long next time, 'kay?" Nosing the hat slightly upward Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear. Gently clasping his lips around the edge of the small mans ear, Ludwig began to nibble gently. A small moan was won by doing that; pushing the hat a little more upward he managed to grab Feliciano's curl and began to pull it gently in his mouth. Falling back into Ludwig's chest the Italian tried to pull away but was instead pulled to the floor. "Wait Luddy, our food-" "Who cares about the food...the only food I want is Italian. A certain type of Italian that I can only get here. I want this Italian..." Feeling Ludwig nuzzle his neck, Feliciano panicked. He could feel his hat slipping off and knew that it would all be over if his hat fell. Breaking away against his will Feliciano leaped to his feet and began to work high speed on the food. Ludwig stayed on the ground and stared up at his boyfriend, confused on why he was acting the way. Usually Feli loved it when he did those things...but for some reason...?

Sitting down at the table Feliciano served pasta and brats to Ludwig then himself. As Ludwig ate he seemed slightly depressed, not even commenting on Feli's cooking. Sadly it was his entire fault this was happening, but he just could risk revealing everything! Stopping in the middle of eating his pasta, Feliciano crawled over the table and sat down in Ludwig's lap. Shocked at the Italian's actions, Ludwig stared at him without saying anything. "Ti amo Luddy~... ti..amo..." Undoing Ludwig's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, Feli began to bite gently on his boyfriend's collarbone. It took all that he could muster for Ludwig not to shove Feliciano on the table and just take over from there. As the Italian continued to bite and lap his neck, he reached up and began to slide his hand under Feli's hat. Immediately the small man released Ludwig and bolted away a couple of feet. His hands held the hat securely back onto his head. Standing up, Ludwig wouldn't stand any of this "playing"; he had to know what was under the hat. "Feliciano what are you hiding from me?" Using his very serious tone that he only used when he was angry or really needed to know something, Feliciano scampered back a few more feet. "It-it's nothing! What are you talking about what's under it? I promise, there's nothing I swear!" Advancing slowly Ludwig watched as Feliciano backed up to the stairs. In an instant the small Italian fleeted up the stairs with the German right behind. Tackling as-gently-as-possible in the doorway to his room the burly German pinned Feliciano to the ground. Sitting straddle-legged across Feli, Ludwig gripped both of the Italian's hands together with one of his and then attempted to take off the hat with the other. Luckily for Feliciano his legs were free and he began to batter Ludwig's stomach, forcing him to let go of his hands and try to capture his feet. Shooting upward Feli knocked his boyfriend on his back. Sitting up angrily, Ludwig began to yell at Feliciano. "ITALY JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE WEARING THAT DAMN HAT AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Shaking his head rapidly, Feli clasped his hands together and began to beg Ludwig. "No!Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tpleaseno-" "WHY NOT?!" At this point Ludwig was getting furious, which was harder than it looked to do. "B-because-it's too embarrassing!" Stopping in his tracks he just stared at Feliciano as he sat down on the edge of his bed and began to sob quietly. Watching as the Italian buried his face into his hands, Ludwig crawled over and pulled them away from Feliciano's face and held them in his own hands. "Nothing bothers me, alright? I promise not to say anything to anyone nor say anything at all, if you will just show me. Please, I just want to know what's going on." Staring almost unsurely at the German, Feliciano nodded. "O-okay...when Luddy talks to me like that, I feel safe. It makes me feel all warm inside..." Ludwig smiled kindly at his cute boyfriend; it was too hard to be mad at him. "Good. Now show me."

Two perfect triangle-shaped cat ears sat square on top of Feliciano's head. It was only ten seconds after he removed his hat that Ludwig stood up and paced to the other side of the room. Rubbing his temple, Ludwig pondered over one simple question: How the hell did he get those ears? Looking puzzled at Feli he began to ask the question, but it was only that right after he said it Ludwig realized something. "Um, Feli...How did this happen exactly?" Bouncing up and down on the bed his ears twitched and moved around on their own. Ludwig couldn't help but blush at how cute Feli looked with his ears. "Oh, well you see I was wandering around and I accidentally went into England's camp, right? So of course I'm smart and surrender right away like I should, but instead he says something he has to do with Alfred, mumbles some weird words, then shoos me away. So of course I run and I get far away and come back to your house. But when I get here I reach up and pat my head like you used to do when I did something good, and I found these!" Stunned by Feli's story, Ludwig's jaw is partially opened in stupidity. Of course Feliciano thinks of that as an opportunity and bounced up to kiss him. Still in shock of how Feli received his ears, Ludwig didn't notice Feliciano kissing him until a moment later. Slipping his tongue into Ludwig's mouth Feli put his arms around him in a tight hug. Ludwig was too nice to him; and Ludwig couldn't resist him. Gently tugging on one of Feliciano's ears, Ludwig blushed furiously. They were so cute! Stroking and toying with the ears Ludwig pushed Feli onto the bed. Breaking away for only a second, he managed to get out one sentence before going back to the Italian. "How about that Italian now?"

"Ja! Germany can have whatever...he wants to..eat."


End file.
